Sanctum
by Six2VII
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is forced into the heart of Klaus's empire to capture a fugitive witch. The witch and hybrid revisit their past when Klaus discovers she is in his city. Will Bonnie play into Klaus's hands? Will she finish the job she started? ***KLONNIE FIC**** Rated M for Smut.


**A/N: This fic is for Klonnie week. Please excuse grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Sanctum is not your average bar. Sure at first glance it's a rickety old saloon nestled in the dusty heart of the Californian desert. The dive frequented by servicemen blowing off steam after a long work week and locals who will never set foot outside of a fifty mile radius. On closer inspection, you might recognize everything isn't quite what it seems.<p>

One could take a hard look at the liquor bottles on the battered shelves and notice bottles full of rare and peculiar ingredients intermingled with hooch and dime store swill. On nights before the first drink burns down your throat, you might realize that some of those bottles move or stare back at you and it isn't the lights or alcohol playing tricks. If you're observant you might notice that a third of the regulars get more agitated around the full moon usually resulting in a number of bar fights. On the night in question, they disappear altogether.

And if your really paying attention you will observe the occasional patron entering the bar then immediately vanishing into the backroom. These strange souls are shrouded in mystery. There's something different about them, but you just can't put your finger on it. And you would investigate, but the air that surrounds them gives most people, including you, the heebie jeebies.

In fact, one such woman just walked through the doors. Her energy is chock full of electricity. Her eyes are storms that you dare not look into or you might get trapped. As she glides through the bar, customers unknowingly part. After all she walks with purpose and confidence that is often uncommon in someone of her age. She is very beautiful. Some would say striking, but even the drunkest man instinctually knows that she is dangerous and not to be trifled with.

As you witness her disappearing into the bowels of this run down watering hole you will see a flicker of something most people don't get to…her humanity and proof that this powerful and unusual creature is fallible like the rest of us. There on the storage room threshold that has been emitting strangers all night her confidence waivers as she pushes beyond the door.

-o0o-

"Good you're here." The silver haired woman said to the neophyte witch. The old crone watched their guest survey the room. The newcomer took her place at the conference table nodding to the various mages in the room.

"You have impeccable timing. We were just discussing your new assignment, Ursula and the Sisters of Hekate." The ancient woman pushed a black folder towards her subordinate, as the rest of the table flicked to the pertinent information on their iPads.

"God, give her a moment to breathe, River. She's been in the state what… all of 24 hours?" Lucy Bennett said looking over her cousin's weary form.

"Twelve hours actually." Bonnie said looking over the portfolio of information in front of her. She looked up quickly and smiled at her cousin. She winked letting her know she was fine.

"I wish she had the time to rest and visit with all of us, but time is of the essence. Ursula needs to be handled. Unless you're volunteering Lucy." Irfan said looking at the eldest Bennett witch.

"Funny Sorcerer. I am the only witch on this counsel. I'm not giving up my seat to anyone except another witch and since we have none of those available… yet…" Lucy paused looking at her baby cousin. "I will not be returning to the sentinel anytime soon."

"Lucy makes a valid point. We have been running Bonnie ragged. Where are Melissa, Lizard, and Kai? Chien inquired.

Sonya, the raven-haired commander in charge of sentinels looked up from her iPad and reported, "Melissa is in Denver handling the Wendigo situation. Lizard is still recovering from Puerto Rico, and Kai is in Mystic Falls." Lucy's face collapsed.

"Again?" The witch eyed her cousin.

Bonnie lips pulled into a smirk. "I'm sure it's necessary. You don't know those people like I do. I really think Mystic Falls needs it's own personal sentinel." Bonnie said, putting down the packet, and looking once again at the five counselors in front of her.

"Be that as it may with Lizard out of commission, and the status of the D class sentinels. We have no choice but to send you to New Orleans." Bonnie looked around the table shocked.

"I thought…New Orleans was off limits to me because of my personal history with the originals and well… my class designation."

The old skinwalker leaned back in her chair. "It was, but we all agree that you have proven yourself many times over. Your power has grown, and Irfan tells me your control is ironclad. As an E class you have had enough experience. So we have decided to trust you with this small matter and expect that you will resolve it in the most discreet way as possible."

Bonnie still looked affected. Irfan chimed in. "We know your history with Klaus. We hope that you can get into New Orleans, handle your business and get out."

"We don't need a war, Bennett. Get Ursula, shut down her coven, and bring her ass back to us. Lizard should be on her feet when you return and hopefully you can snag some downtown." The black haired bruja said sipping her coffee.

Bonnie was still stunned by their confidence and trust. She was only an eminent class sentinel. New Orleans was usually handled by stellars, and on rare occasions prestigious class. Darius should be handling this or Gretchen.

"Are you okay Ms. Bennett?" Chien asked skewering an olive on the small plate in front of him. She wondered if dragons had psychic abilities in their endless cache of skills. Her cousin's handsome boyfriend gave away no clues that he could sense or somehow hear her thoughts.

"I'm honored. I won't let you down." Bonnie said truly humbled and a bit overwhelmed. Lucy watched Bonnie pull her bottom lip into her mouth, a sure sign of her nervousness.

Lucy kissed her teeth. "You got this cuz." Irfan nodded looking at the witch.

"I trained her myself. She has definitely got this." Bonnie blushed. Her crush on the Magi's instructor was embarrassing. Even if he had started to flirt with her after she finished her training.

Bonnie smiled nervously at her superiors. She was supposed to slip into Klaus's city, find a rogue power-hungry witch sacrificing innocents, disband her coven and bring her back to California unharmed. All without being detected by the numerous vampires, hybrids, and witches under Klaus's employ. Yeah she had this in the bag.

-o0o-

Ursula Radcliff was a sentinel-trained witch with an inferiority complex. She started her sentinel training, made it to distinguished class, and then quit because she was too impatient and headstrong to go through all the tedious but ultimately beneficial requirements. Not satisfied with just being a laymen under the Consortium's protection, she withdrew her membership altogether. She vowed she would gain power without the Consortium's help and there is only one-way to do that…death magic.

Death magic isn't a problem per se. The consortium is full of necromancers, practitioners of expression, and druids that read the entrails of animals. The problem was that Ursula had weaponized magic training and was using it to sacrifice homeless people to gain power. Power she didn't have the talent, skill or knowledge to control properly. She was a threat to magi everywhere. She was a prime example of the reason magic users banded together to form the consortium. Well that and Klaus.

The consortium formed after Klaus decided he wanted to build an empire and organized the vampires and hybrids. The original not only took over New Orleans' small but dangerous organization, he started setting up satellite compounds around the country, some even on foreign soil. Tokyo had just fallen to him. The war was bloody and frightened a lot of people. Every S and P class sentinels was in Japan for months protecting mages and innocents. Klaus was the reason Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she had a day off. The E class sentinels had to take up the slack of the otherwise preoccupied senior sentinels.

The supernatural community sat up and took notice when the vampires started organizing. So they did what was only logical… formed their own organizations. The Consortium of the Magi was the magic community's answer, bringing together witches, warlocks, sorcerers, necromancers, dragons, skinwalkers, and other mages. Sure some magi bucked the consortium, not wanting to adhere to basic rules, some malevolent practitioners found constricting. A lot of them ended up with Klaus.

Werewolves found a home in the newly formed Federation of Packs, especially if they didn't want to become a hybrid. Now all three supernatural communities existed in a delicate balance. Klaus would be more than happy to wipe out the Consortium so he can put the most powerful magic practitioners in the world under his control. The presence of an active witch sentinel in New Orleans gave him a reason to start a war. Bonnie hoped her contact in New Orleans was as good as they said she was.

-o0o-

Justin Picard hated this place. Despite it's age-old beauty and elegant décor it was crawling with monsters. You couldn't admire the exposed brick or intricate ironwork because the undead were sprawling all over the balcony. The courtyard was pleasant, filled with fine specimens of New Orleans' native plants, but the devil worshipers having tea at one of the many café tables soiled its scenic and peaceful atmosphere.

Inside, the halls were lined with classical masterpieces, the floors clothed in Persian rugs, and the furniture, exquisite antique pieces anyone would covet, but the abominations standing guard at the doors ruined the lavish ornamentation. It was a disturbing joke that the wicked creatures that inhabited this place could appreciate and own things of such beauty and joy. This historical palace, one of the prize possessions of the city, belonged to a nightmare. The sullen man sighed as he reached the double doors that housed his greatest fear and frustration. _Niklaus Mikealson owns the city as well, _Justin thought_. And me, the Mayor of this godforsaken place._

"Mayor Picard, come in, have a seat. Let me introduce you to my associates." Klaus said sitting behind a massive antique desk that had once belonged to Napoleon. "You know Marcel Gerard." Klaus said motioning to the black man leaning against the mantel. His posture suggested he was bored and thought he had better things to do. The Mayor nodded in the man's direction.

"Have you met my brother, Elijah, he's been out of the country for a few years, handling my foreign affairs. I don't think you were in office the last time he was here." Mayor Picard glanced at the monster in question. This was Klaus's brother? He looked like a foreign dignitary, a normal decent person. Again the mayor's head bowed in recognition. At least Elijah Mikealson had the propriety to return the gesture.

"And this fellow beside you is Stefan Salvatore. He's new to the city, but already growing accustomed to the New Orleans nightlife." Klaus said winking. The Mayor looked over to the man seated beside him. His stomach flipped. This man was unhinged. Arrogance and malice dripped off him like sweat. One quick move and his neck could be snapped in a second or worse. The Mayor gulped trying to concentrate on why he was here.

"And last but certainly not least, Ms. Amaryllis Castillo." The mayor peeped at the woman sitting on a credenza behind Klaus desk. Her beauty was otherworldly. The mayor wanted to stare but who knows what would happen to you if you ogle Klaus's witch. He broke free of the haze that suddenly had taken hold of him and noticed Klaus was no longer speaking, but watching him expectantly. The mayor coughed.

"Greetings to you all. This is my secretary Agnes Larue." Picard said just barely remembering she was there. She was a quiet wisp of a woman. Klaus smiled at the brunette. He chuckled when she flinched.

"Now what's so urgent that a quick call or email wouldn't suffice? I'm a busy man, Mr. Mayor." Anger boiled up inside the politician. He was the Mayor of New Orleans for god's sake, like he wasn't busy. Like he would risk his life and Agnes's to come to this dungeon on some trivial whim. He pushed the emotions down and tried to even his voice.

"Someone is killing homeless people in the quarter." Klaus looked at the mayor blankly. "It's affecting the tourism business. I do believe you own several establishments around the city." Klaus shrugged.

"This is New Orleans, Picard. Murder is a tradition like the parades, saints and voudun." Elijah shook his head in exasperation.

"It's not your regular thug or whack job. Someone is sacrificing these people and harvesting their organs. Strange markings and pentagrams are found at each scene. I know your organization is usually more discreet but…" Klaus skewered the man with his eyes.

"I assure you Mayor, no one in my organization would be so imprudent. Instead of instantly blaming the supernatural community, you might look to your own people. Fangs and magic aren't the only signifiers of monsters, Mr. Picard. Your culprit could very well be a deranged human or worse, an intelligent one. As you know human killers are not in my jurisdiction, they're yours to punish. I am certain no one here has any knowledge that will be to your advantage." The Mayor watched the witch shift nervously behind the hybrid. Klaus face went from smug to deadly in a matter of seconds. Agnes stepped back. "Amaryllis is there something you would like to share?" The mayor and his secretary noticed that everyone in the room was suddenly alert which sent their nerves into overdrive. The woman spoke with her eyes cast downward.

"There have been some rumors surrounding a witch and her coven." Klaus looked up at Marcel in annoyance, and then turned to face the witch behind him.

"A. Murderous. Witch. In my city? Did you not think it was important enough to tell me?" Amaryllis' looked up into Klaus's eyes pleading.

"You've been so busy with Amster-" She stopped talking when Klaus eyes began to flatten into slits. She sputtered out. "I thought I would handle it for you." Klaus nose was inches away from her face. His voice tense and low.

"And did you…handle it?" Agnes stopped breathing, hoping, wishing the witch had done her part.

"I sent Madelyn Beaumont…She's the most powerful necromancer on our payroll." Klaus eyes rolled.

"And?" Amaryllis closed her eyes. Her voiced started in a tremor.

"Madelyn's missing. I haven't heard from her in a week. I've had mages combing the quarter looking for answers." Klaus stared at the woman in front of him.

"So you have allocated our resources without permission to cover your mistake." Marcel said seething beside the fireplace. Stefan chuckled. Elijah stepped forward.

"Mayor Picard, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to personally deliver this information. As you know, we have sworn an oath of protection from supernatural threats for this parish and others under our dominion. We will take care of it." The Mayor rose glancing at Agnes. The duo made there way to the doors.

Agnes looked back in hesitation, her latent power trying to surge to the forefront to protect a sister. It could not happen. She had to remember the bigger picture. Her gut churned as she walked through those doors. What fate would fall Amaryllis Castillo?

Klaus was still staring at his incompetent witch when he spoke. "Marcel." The man glared at the quailing woman.

"I'm on it. Salvatore you're with me. I may need some people ripped apart." Stefan smiled hopping to his feet. He blew a kiss to Amaryllis.

"That's me the ripper." He smirked walking out after Marcel.

Elijah sighed looking at the remaining occupants of the room. "Brother." Klaus's glare toward Amaryllis was unwavering.

"Leave us." He said in warning. Elijah stood his ground. "LEAVE US," Klaus snarled. Elijah pursed his lips then left the room.

"I'm sorry." The woman whimpered. "Let me make it up to you." Klaus studied her face.

"How exactly are you going to do that when you can't even accomplish the most menial task?" The woman slid to her knees in front of the hybrid. _Interesting_, Klaus thought. He watched her delicate hands slide up his thighs.

"I love you, baby." Klaus lips pursed. His patience for her was already paper-thin. Her lies were not helping her cause, but he allowed her to continue.

The witch leaned forward on her knees capturing his zipper in her teeth. She pulled downward. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth probing the opening in Klaus's boxers, until she tasted salty skin. Klaus groaned his legs falling open. Amaryllis rubbed at his crotch, as she worked his penis free of the cotton material.

"Interesting…you want to mitigate your incompetence by engaging in something your superior at. Alright love, show me your sorry." The witch's lips tightened on the tip of Klaus's penis. His hands reached in her dark hair to help guide her as she took his member further in her mouth. The witch bobbed until Klaus's eyes were rolling into the back of his head. She pulled away then used her tongue to trace the underside of his tip. "That's right…show me your sorry, witch."

Klaus growled when she answered by licking the length of his shaft, then swallowed him whole again. Seconds later Klaus was spilling hot and wet into her mouth. He watched the witch smile and swallow. He traced those bruised wet lips with his thumb.

"Your so beautiful and exceptional at swallowing my cock." Klaus said putting himself away and zipping his pants. "Too bad you're a dullard when it comes to following protocol and leading my coven." Klaus stood pushing a button on his desk. A second later a curvy ebony skinned woman entered the room. Amaryllis got to her feet wiping her mouth. Fear swelled inside her as she regarded the most powerful mage on their payroll.

"Charlene, bind her powers, and find me another witch to lead my coven. Unless you finally want the job." Charlene blinked at the hybrid. "Fine. Be that way. But you're in charge until you find a suitable replacement." Klaus walked to the office door, finally looking back at Amaryllis. "If I see you again dove, I will not hesitate to kill you or worse give you to the ripper. He has thing for brunettes."

-o0o-

Marcel walked into the crowded restaurant moving towards their regular table. Klaus sat biting into a po'boy full of bloody meat. Elijah's plate was virtually untouched as he picked at his sandwich with a fork. Salvatore's plate was empty except for a few drops of blood. Marcel took his place and immediately gumbo and his favorite beer appeared in front of him. "Tell me." Klaus said. Licking juice and blood off his fingers. He picked up a napkin to finish the job.

"Her name is Ursula Radcliff. She moved here a year ago and started building a coven, The Sisters of Hekate. She's from Wyoming but came here from Arizona, before that she was in California." Marcel reported. Elijah and Klaus both looked at Marcel with interest.

"As in Consortium of the Magi, California." Klaus said slowly. Stefan frowned.

"It's a big state full of supes." Stefan said already bored. His craving for blood was returning despite having fed an hour before. Marcel nodded.

"It is, but according to Delilah, our resident soothsayer, visions around Ursula and what she was doing in California are murky. When asked, the spirits are vague. Also Stanley, the necro, whose cousin is a S class sentinel, swears Ursula is on a Consortium bolo, but he hasn't been able to confirm it. Apparently all the stellar class sentinels are tied up in Amsterdam." Marcel smirked and took a bite of his gumbo while Klaus and Elijah considered the information he had relayed to them. Stefan was eye fucking a plump tourist at the bar. As he grew older, he was starting to acquire a taste for women with a little meat on their bones.

"So it's quite possible she's a sentinel spy." Klaus inquired. "A sentinel spy killing and powering up in my city." Marcel shook his head.

"Actually, Charlene doesn't think so. She took a look at a few of the sites and she says the magic is very basic. If she's a sentinel she's D class at the most." Elijah rubbed his chin.

"Distinguished class sentinels are nothing more than the Consortium's infantry. It is unlikely she is a spy, Niklaus." Klaus sat back. "Charlene also said Ursula has broken three of the consortium's directives so it is most likely she has been classified as rogue. They are probably trying to ascertain a way to capture this witch." Elijah added. Klaus looked over to Elijah.

"Charlene told _you_ this did she?" Stefan smiled.

"Don't be jealous Klaus. You had more witches in the past year then we've all have had in our lifetime." Stefan pointed out still flirting with the voluptuous Indian woman. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You do realize I want her to be my next coven leader." Klaus directed at his brother. Elijah sighed.

"Brother, You do realize that Charlene is not interested in sleeping with you even if it means her ascension to coven leader." Marcel chuckled.

"And since that seems to be one of your unspoken requirements of the job, I would look for another witch." Marcel said scooping rice into his mouth.

"Charlene is besides the point. She will find another capable witch, and when she does brother, it might be judicious to let them be. Your dalliances seem to have an adverse effect on their decision-making skills. The real question is… what are we going to do about Ms. Radcliff?"

"She's sloppy and has killed in my territory. She dies." Klaus said downing the alcohol in his tumbler. "Now if you will excuse me gentlemen, I have three witches who are dying to be the next leader of my coven in my chambers. I promised I would let them convince me of their talents tonight."

Marcel finished the last of his food and took a swig of beer. "I thought Charlene was in charge of making that decision." Stefan said glancing at the hybrid. Klaus rose sliding into his jacket.

"She is, but what kind of leader would I be if I didn't hear them out." The three man watched Klaus leave. Unfortunately for Stefan his plans for the night had disappeared with her friends as well. An alternative plan popped in his head.

"Where is Charlene? Maybe I can convince her to be coven leader." Stefan said with a smile. Marcel eyed the ripper.

"Don't even think about it, newbie. Klaus proclaimed her off limits years ago, when the witch was sixteen and ripe for picking. Her grandma was sick and she needed the money. It would have been so easy. Every vampire was practically salivating her first night at the compound. Klaus shut us down quickly." Stefan was surprised.

"Us, not the infamous Marcel Gerard too." Marcel smiled.

"Charlene is a fine mademoiselle, and she has only gotten more beautiful. Everyone assumes it's just her body and her power with Klaus, but he says it's something about the witch reminding him of someone he knew." Elijah smiled knowingly.

"As I recall, that is when this witch habit of his developed." Elijah said standing putting folded bills on the table. Stefan shrugged.

Marcel regarded the vampire. He was amazed Stefan hadn't put it together but the boy was an addict in the throws of bender. "Powerful, beautiful, uptight witch with a strong moral compass. Would do anything to save the people she love even dance with the devil. Sound like anyone you know?"

-o0o-

Bonnie felt like she was walking in a bubble. It wasn't that far from the truth. She was surrounded by so many defensive spells her limbs felt as if they were being weighed down. She couldn't take any chances in this city. New Orleans was a magical place steeped in history and blood. It was a virtual mecca for necromancers. Everyone knew about the voudun, and it was the birthplace of expression. Not to mention New Orleans was a banquet for Vampires. A city that delivered drunk tourist twenty four hours a day.

Bonnie had cast a cloaking spell, a ward, a befuddlement charm, a boomerang hex and the evil eye. People would have a hard time recognizing her, assaulting her, hexing her, and using the spirits to find her. If somehow they did recognize her or find her they would instantly become confused when trying to report what they saw and would stay that way for weeks long after she had gone.

Which is what she wanted to be right now, gone. She had only been here for two hours and she was ready to hit the road. Instead she was walking through graves at the St. Louis Cemetery. There was so much power here, too much. She had dabbled in expression ten years ago and the spirits were still calling to her. Cressida, her necromancer roommate could really do some damage in this graveyard. No wonder Klaus was unstoppable. Look at the resources he had lying around in his backyard.

Bonnie stopped in front of a mausoleum and laid white peonies at its entrance and then waited for her contact to meet her. There were a number of people meandering in the cemetery, many of them tourist, all clamoring to see Marie Laveau's grave. Bonnie had to admit she came in the east entrance to get a look at it. The witch watched as a thin yet clearly formidable woman approached her. The woman laid daisies at the foot of the structure Bonnie stood in front of, and lit a candle.

"They say Lydia Montague was one of the most powerful priestesses in New Orleans' history." The woman said turning to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled.

"Yes, only eclipsed by Marie Laveau, her daughter, and Mama Pearl." Bonnie recited from memory. Magic surged and surrounded both women.

"Ms. Bennett, I'm Agnes Larue. I'll be assisting you while you're in New Orleans." Bonnie shook her hand. The green-eyed mage pushed against the ward surrounding them. Agnes had some skill.

"Muffling ward, nice." Bonnie complimented.

"Thanks. This folder is for you. It contains all the info I have on Ursula: her last known whereabouts and address, her coven members, and her allies. She's been mixing with the hybrid's witches." Agnes informed while steadily looking about. She couldn't afford to be recognized. Bonnie sighed.

"It's worse. Klaus has been informed that she is killing in his territory and now he wants her dead." Bonnie closed her eyes in frustration.

"So now I have to save her and best Klaus in the process. Shit. And escape undetected." Agnes nodded understanding the plight the witch was facing.

"I'm sorry I tried to hold the Mayor off as long as I could, but he's a good man. He only wanted to protect the citizens and tourist in the city." Bonnie put the folder in her bag.

"I have your accommodations lined up as well. You'll be staying with Mama Pearl." Wonder spread across Bonnie face. Her heart palpitated.

"The Dark Mistress of Voudun? Urban legend says she over 300 years old and she taught Marie Laveau everything she knew." Agnes flashed her teeth.

"It's not an urban legend." Agnes stated, pride seeping from every word. Bonnie's mouth fell open. "Look, no one messes with Pearlie May Bullock, not even Niklaus Mikealson. You'll be safe. She's my mema."

Bonnie sized up the witch before her. She didn't notice the power rolling off the woman before because of all the spells she was wrapped in, but it was undeniable that the power was there. "It would be an honor." Agnes gave Bonnie a slip of paper with her ancestor's address on it then they split up. Agnes had to get back to City Hall.

-o0o-

Elijah watched the two women speak but was having a hard time understanding what they were saying. They were turned towards the mausoleum and the Bennett witch must have cast some kind of a privacy spell. Imagine his surprise to find Bonnie Bennett in New Orleans. Speak of the devil and… A witch of her power should have been detected right away, and reported to Marcel. He had to admit her cloaking spell was top rate. If he hadn't spent so much time with her in her teenage years, and the detail to which her face was committed to his memory he wouldn't be sure it was her. He wondered what business she had with Agnes Larue.

When he emerged from his private flat he had observed the Mayor's secretary walking down the street. It was curious. Her demeanor had completely changed. She wasn't the docile creature from Klaus's office the other day. She circumvented strangers and tourist with confidence. Power blossomed around her, power that had been absent in that meeting. She may have been frightened, but the original doubted that. It was more likely she had concealed her true gifts. Elijah felt compelled to follow her. The necromancer led him straight to Bonnie.

They only spoke for a few minutes then went their separate ways. Bonnie took off towards the west entrance. Elijah sped to catch up with her. "Ms. Bennett, What a pleasure to see you." The witch did not let on that she was startled in any way she just kept walking as Elijah strode beside her.

"Elijah Mikealson, I would say the same, but I try not to be dishonest." Elijah smiled.

"What brings you to New Orleans?" Elijah inquired. Bonnie kept walking.

"I'm on vacation." The witch said smoothly despite her earlier claim. Elijah's lips quirked.

"Ahh, and what do you have planned for this vacation. Maybe you can squeeze in dinner with Niklaus and I, Stefan is here as well." Bonnie sighed at that news. She had heard the vampire had gone off the rails again.

"Hmm…tempting, but I think I'll pass." Bonnie quipped following the turn that led to the west gate. Elijah chuckled.

"Wait until I tell Niklaus I ran into an old friend." Bonnie laughed with him.

"Actually Elijah you won't be telling Niklaus anything, unless you want your brain fried for three weeks." Elijah looked over at the witch. Bonnie walked her eyes forward.

"It's called a befuddlement spell, you weren't suppose to recognize me. Now that you have, if you tell any one you will be submerged into a state of confusion for three weeks, maybe longer." Elijah stopped regarding the witch. He could sense powerful magic all around her. He couldn't attack her in public. Her eyes hardened returning his stare. She knew he was weighing his options.

"I need some privacy this vacation, not up for reunions. So why don't you be smart and keep your mouth shut. I'll be gone before you know it." Bonnie began walking towards the gates. She turned looking over the simmering original. She was curious. "How did you recognize me anyway?" Elijah's mind flashed to a short time, years ago, when Klaus had her likeness littered throughout their home.

"I have to admit I'm offended Ms. Bennett. One does not forget an old acquaintance such as yourself."

-o0o-

Bonnie walked around the pentagram, taking pictures, gathering evidence against Ursula. When she was done, she cast the tagging spell, a spell only other mages could recognize. No matter what side you were on, only mages discussed tags. It was in the honor code.

A black flame erupted in the witch's hand. She threw the flame in the air and a dragon flashed lighting the shaded alleyway. The message was simple. The Consortium was in town and looking for the practioner responsible for this site. Now every magus who came here would know it. Bonnie threw salt at the pentagram dissipating any residual magic there then took out the map her gracious host, Mama Pearl, had drawn her.

Apparently just about every magic user in town knew about Ursula's faux pas. They've been wagering on who would snatch her up first. Mama Pearl told Bonnie, last night, over her famous gumbo, she had a good mind to do it herself. Instead she gave Bonnie directions to all of Ursula's sacrificial sites around the city.

The old priestess was too busy anyway. Between the weddings and rituals, she taught people how to worship and practice voudun, and served as a spiritual leader for the city. There was no time to put a "whooping on her hide" as the ancient mage had put it.

Bonnie smiled thinking about her cantankerous old host. The woman could be a premier on the Consortium's Grand Council. Bonnie was sure she would rank M class-matchless. But Mama Pearl chose to be a layman and take care of poor people in the 9th ward and protect mages from Klaus. Bonnie loved being a sentinel but she admired Pearlie Bullock. There weren't many like her anymore, a matchless mage and a matchless human being.

Bonnie spent the rest of her day cataloging Ursula's crimes, tagging the sites, and cleaning away magic residue. Now, she needed some food and a drink. As Bonnie walked out unto the main street she ran into a crowd gawking at a parade. It was the third parade she had seen since she'd been here and she'd only been here for twenty-four hours. She took a moment to take in the elaborate costumes and music. She clapped to the drumming until lavender hair caught her eye. _It couldn't be this easy._

It had been years since she had seen Ursula but she looked pretty much the same, signature lavender hair and runes covering her left arm. The wannabe necromancer really wasn't a criminal mastermind. _My hair would be some dull color no one would ever notice the minute I started killing for power_. Bonnie figured Ursula was betting on New Orleans being Klaus's town to protect her. Too bad she didn't know Klaus is what she needed protection from.

Bonnie slowly made her way over to the fledgling mage preparing a binding spell, but before she could get there, some drunk spilt a lime green concoction down the accused's back. When she turned she spotted Bonnie and took off in the crowd. Bonnie tried to follow but the crowd was too dense. The sentinel stopped to get her bearings, but her bounty was gone.

-o0o-

Klaus loved his city. It was a beautiful day. African drumming filled the air. Tourist gathered on the sidewalks to see performers dance there way down the street. Best of all beautiful women lined the boulevards, half of them drunk, most of them smiling in his direction. His life was good.

Okay, maybe sometimes he wanted something deeper, more than a quick fuck then early morning snack. The only girls he truly loved lived two thousand miles away. One was his daughter, the other his sister, so they didn't count. This witch kick he had been on had lost its original appeal. Sure he had bedded some pretty powerful witches, but they proved to be thick, shallow or treacherous. A couple of his past trysts managed to be all three.

He wasn't obtuse he understood he was looking for something. Something he let slip through his fingers ages ago. He had tried a bevy of humans, a horde of vampires, and now a throng of witches. What next hybrids? Werewolves? He had had a swarm of those as well. Hayley was a queen. She just wasn't his queen. Alive for thousands of years and love still appeared tenuous. How hard was it to find true love?

_Wait_…his subconscious was messing with him. He couldn't have seen the green-eyed witch. Klaus stood still and watched the crowd slowly. There, moving through the crowd quickly. _Is that? It is_. Bonnie Bennett was in New Orleans.

-o0o-

Charlene walked down the hall prepared for anything. Klaus's newest pet vampire, the ripper, was giving her creepy looks again. _I'm a person not a steak, asswhole._ Marcel walked out of the office just as she reached for the knob. He smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

"He's on one. Be careful what you say." Charlene pursed her lips.

"This ain't my first rodeo," she purred reaching for the door.

"Really…sure would like to see you ride sometimes." Charlene swung her hips as she opened the door.

"I bet." She closed the mahogany doors behind her.

The witch found Klaus pacing his office, his face red with rage. "You summoned." Klaus stopped and looked at his favorite spell caster. He really didn't want to have to kill her.

"Can you explain to me how Bonnie fucking Bennett got into my city?" Charlene opened her mouth to respond. Klaus continued. "What do I pay you lot for if powerful witches can just walk into town and attend parades." Charlene started but again was cutoff.

"Do I not have sentries at the airport, the train station, the bus station, on the highways, and at all of the ports?" Charlene didn't know about that. That was Marcel's job. "My-" Klaus ignored her. "I employ soothsayers, necromancers, and warlocks did no one sense or see this in their bloody crystal balls…their sodding cups of tea." Charlene sighed. Klaus turned and eyed the witch. Charlene stood her face like stone. "ANSWER ME!" Charlene shrugged.

"I thought you were going to cut me off again." Klaus blurred. He had her pinned to the wall. To her credit the witch didn't quiver or cower. She stared into those blue eyes in challenge. "Bonnie Bennett did not come into New Orleans by plane, train, bus, or boat. She drove into the rural part of the Parrish on a back road then hiked into the city. We found her rental car twenty minutes ago. Your empire is vast but even you don't have enough manpower to watch every street." Klaus eyes narrowed but he released the witch.

"As far as the soothsayers, and other seers. She's a Bennett Witch. I'm sure she has the skill and power to cloak herself. As proof of that power… the two soothsayers that did look for her after I got your text are now hexed. They can't remember their own names let alone their jobs." Klaus walked to his desk sitting on the front of it. Charlene walked over and sat in the chair facing him.

"It gets better. I reached out to my brother in Cali. Bonnie Bennett is a sentinel, E class. She's been kicking ass and taking names all over the country for the past three years. My guess... she's here for Ursula." Charlene watched her boss. He was calculating. He pushed a button and Marcel, Stefan, Elijah, and Hayley walked into the room.

They all stationed themselves about the room. "Charlene tells me our old friend Bonnie Bennett is in town, and she's a sentinel. The Consortium of Magi has declared war on my empire. I want her in my office by sundown tomorrow." Hayley shook her head. Klaus looked at the mother of his child. "Problem little wolf?" She sighed standing.

"I just don't see what the emergency is. She's Bonnie Bennett. You've beaten her before. We kill witches all the time." Marcel hid his smile. Stefan looked from Klaus to the brunette.

"Yeah Bonnie has tried to kill Klaus twice, and would've succeeded if Elijah hadn't rescued him. Let's not belittle what she is capable of. She did some pretty wicked stuff all before she turned eighteen." Stefan reasoned. Charlene watched the trio as she liked to call Klaus, Marcel and Stefan, carefully. There was more to this.

"Also she's a trained sentinel now. She took all that Bennett power and turned it into a weapon. Her reflexes are faster. She has to be quick on her feet to survive. She probably has a multitude of spells she can cast off the top of her head. This ain't Davina having a temper tantrum. This is a witch in her prime. If she was a threat at eighteen, she's a promise now." Charlene added agreeing with the creeper. Klaus pursed his lips at Charlene.

"You sound like you're a fan." Charlene shrugged.

"I am." Hayley sighed again.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to meet her." Hayley said bored. Charlene tried to mask her excitement.

"No one's taking down a sentinel by themselves. We could lose a lot of people, plus we would be reallocating resources to find her. Let her have the witch. It solves both our problems. The necro is punished and Bon disappears back to where she came from." Stefan said puckering his lips at Charlene. Klaus growled.

Marcel face screwed up. "And let the Consortium know they can walk into our city anytime they feel like it. No. Klaus is right. We need to capture her." Charlene shook her head.

"She's already put two of my people down. How many more will you sacrifice?" Charlene's phone beeped. She looked at her screen. She started laughing.

"There is no way your going to capture Bonnie Bennett." Hayley eyed the brown skin beauty.

"Watch me." Hayley challenged. Charlene laughed.

"Watch you die. Don't get me wrong Queenie, you're a bad mofo but Mama Pearl has issued her protection over Bonnie. To mess with her is to court the wrath of the Dark Mistress of Voudun. We don't want to go there. Half the city would revolt." Everyone ducked as Klaus desk sailed over there heads. Ornate wood and metal crashed against the office door. Hayley and Charlene eyed each other. _He loved that thing_. _Was it this serious?_ Klaus stood there recovering from his tantrum. Everyone watched him in silence. After a moment he seemed to be under control.

"You know there is another way." Charlene said taking out her nail file. Everyone turned to the witch. "Ursula." Marcel smiled at Charlene.

"She wants the Necro. We capture her, and offer to turn her over to Bonnie." Marcel said finishing Charlene's thought. Stefan smirked at the witch.

"You're a smart cookie aren't you." Klaus finally looked appeased.

"Oh you have no idea." Klaus said sitting in his chair. "Bring me the murdering necro. Then set up the meeting with the Bennett witch." Everyone began to file out of the room. "Charlene. Elijah stay." Hayley and Stefan stepped around the splinters and pried the door open. Marcel followed.

"Brother you've been awfully quiet on the subject of Ms. Bennett." Elijah sighed. Charlene examined the original. His aura was off. She flipped on her mind's eye and watched latent magic dance around him.

"You've been charmed. You saw her." Klaus looked at his brother.

"Explain." Klaus commanded. Charlene laughed. Bonnie Bennett was her hero. She had spelled an original. The enchantment was powerful too. Well it would have to be to compel Elijah.

"It's a befuddlement charm. He saw Bonnie and is not allowed to talk about her or he will be hexed." Klaus narrowed his eyes. Elijah nodded. Charlene smiled.

"I saw her too. Why have I not been hexed?" Charlene rolled her eyes. For a man who is surrounded by magi he knows nothing about magic. His mother was a witch for heaven's sake.

"Because you're the subject of her spell. She doesn't want you to know she's here." Klaus thought on that for a second. Something stirred inside him. The old struggle between hope and disappointment were Bonnie was concerned.

"Elijah I would like to speak to Charlene alone." The hybrid waited until Elijah had closed the office door to begin speaking.

"Tonight has cemented what I have known for a while. You're an asset to this team and I would like to impress upon you how much I want you to take the coven leader position." Charlene sighed. "Our relationship will remain plutonic and strictly professional." Klaus added. Charlene grabbed at the amulet at her neck. The amulet her grandmother gave her. Klaus knew what she was thinking.

"I realize that this is not the life you would have chosen for yourself. I'm quite aware that you had ever intention of becoming a sentinel yourself, but your grandmother's sickness derailed those plans. I have taken you in, provided for you, and allowed you into my inner circle. You know I can never allow you to enter the consortium of Magi, but I don't see why you can't mimic their organization and directives in our coven." Charlene's face alighted, but a moment later fell.

"It wouldn't work. Dark mages choose you to be free of the consortium." Klaus nodded. Charlene wanted the job. She had always wanted it, just not the spreading her legs for the boss part. Most girls at the compound went out of their way to attract one of the trio. _The thirst was real out in the streets._

Charlene was too talented, powerful, and skilled to be reduced to Klaus's mistress. Especially since he got bored quickly anyway. Out of all the years working with Klaus, her, Rebekah, Hayley and now Hope were the only females that had staying power. _Hayley had him on lock for at least eighteen years, probably life. Hope and Rebekah were forever_. She had kept her job by keeping her head and virginity and of course being one of the best. "I will take the job on one condition." Klaus leaned back in his chair.

"I'm listening." Charlene looked the hybrid in his eyes.

"Don't kill Bonnie Bennett." Klaus snickered at the irony of it all.

"Done." Charlene eyes narrowed. Klaus sobered looking at the fire. "I could never kill Bonnie Bennett."

-o0o-

Ursula Radcliff had disappeared. She feared the magus had left town, but every time she scried the amulet hovered over New Orleans, it wouldn't connect with the map. The Sisters of Hecate disintegrated the minute they found out the Consortium was involved. Bonnie had found them all and issued their sanctions. Their magic was bound for 10 years, but Ursula would be stripped of her power altogether. She would also stand before the Regional Assembly and face execution, if and only if Bonnie could find her. Bonnie's gut rumbled. _Klaus must have found her, and if he did she was already dead._ But scrying would still lead to her corpse. _What was going on?_

Bonnie sat in Mama Pearl's parlor, mapping her next steps. The doorbell chimed and a teenaged redhead scurried to the door. Her parents were devout followers of the priestess. The redhead came back into the house. She walked over to Bonnie and handed her a small envelope. "For you mademoiselle." The girl went back to her homework in the kitchen.

Bonnie's heart stopped she knew this cursive script well. He had found her. She was going to be E class for the rest of her life. She shook her head and ripped into the envelope.

_I'm hurt that you would come to my city and not even say hello. I have something you want. Join me for dinner, tonight at my place, 7:00pm. Don't be late._

_Until then,_

_Niklaus Mikealson_

Bonnie shook her head trying to shake away the tears about to well into her eyes. Not only did she fail abysmally. She was going to have to break the Consortium's directive, and hell, her own. She promised herself a long time ago, she would not let this man ruin her life, and fuck it, here she was playing right into his hands. She gathered her things and the bits of her nerves. She had to prepare for tonight.

-o0o-

At 6:30 Bonnie opened the door of Mama Pearl's home and was startled by the vampire outside the gates. "Ms. Bennett, Klaus has sent me to pick you up for dinner." Bonnie rolled her eyes walking down the steps.

"And if I refuse?" The vampire looked panicked. Bonnie sighed. "Open the door." Bonnie slid into the Maybach. The car seat held a gorgeous blue orchid. On the bar sat two bowls, one full of Almond Snicker Bars and the other packed with packets of ranch flavored sunflower seeds. Bonnie opened the small refrigerator. Cranberry Sierra Mist and Yoo-hoos stared back at her. _He didn't forget anything_.

After twenty minutes the car pulled up in front of a beautiful old building adorned with exquisite ironwork. She jumped when her car door opened. "Ms. Bennett, allow me to introduce myself. Marcel. Marcel Gerard. It's a pleasure to have a representative of the Consortium of Magi at the Mikealson Estate." Bonnie questioned his outstretched hand but took it. He helped her from the car. The sooner she could get this over with the better. She would place nice for now. Marcel, the dazzling, and if rumor was correct, deadly hybrid led her into Klaus's famous compound.

Of course everything was breathtaking even the witches, hybrids, and vampires gawking at the sentinel inside their walls. _That's right kids be afraid, very afraid_. Bonnie looked up in the courtyard and caught a glimpse of Hayley. She was surrounded by hybrids. _So he had found his Queen after all. _Bonnie almost cursed when her stomach knotted at the thought. _She didn't care. She had a sometimes flirtation with Irfan, and a great career…yeah. She kicked ass for a living._

Marcel led her into another hallway, which eventually emptied into a small ornate sitting room. Stefan Salvatore and Elijah smirked up at her from their seats. Bonnie noticed a dark skin woman in the room as well. She was stunning, Glamour Magazine stunning. She was also has a killer body, rap video killer body. _How many attractive women did Klaus need around him? Maybe an army?_

"Sentinel Bennett. My name is Charlene Dubois. I'm so happy to meet you." The ebony beauty extended her hand. Bonnie took it, smiling. Charlene was a witch and a powerful one. The woman seemed genuine and out of place. She wondered what Klaus held over her head.

"The pleasure is mine." Bonnie said sitting across from Stefan.

She stared into those green eyes. He had left Caroline brokenhearted back at home. The blonde tried everything to save him. They played chicken with their glares, until Stefan looked away. "Bonnie," He said hopping up and leaving the room.

"Ripper," She said turning to watch him go. The Bennett witch ignored Marcel's chuckle and Charlene's admiration. Bonnie looked over to Elijah.

"Elijah you're so quiet tonight. Cat got your tongue?" Elijah sneered at the witch. "Hmm…My charm's still in place. Well, you didn't tell him." Bonnie looked at Marcel. "Mr. Gerard how did the Empire discover I was in town." Marcel smiled to himself.

"I saw you at a parade." Klaus voice rolled over her like thunder. She felt the words in her chest. "I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but no there you were in all your glory. You didn't see me of course. You were too busy chasing your quarry." Klaus said entering the room. "Take your hoodoo off my brother, witch." Bonnie hadn't turn to look at him. She wanted to hold off as long as possible.

"Give me what I came for and I will gladly retract my charm and leave town right away." She answered, her back straight as an arrow.

Klaus watched the back of her head. She had let her curly locks grow back out. At the moment they were locked in a loose braid. Why wouldn't she look at him? He meant that little to her. He walked around her chair and sat across from her. It was hard to maintain the proper amount of sneer when you are in awe of your enemy's beauty. This was a mistake. He couldn't do this. Not while she was barely looking at him. He was about to call the whole thing off and let Marcell handle the situation, but at that moment Liev, his private chef swept into the parlor. "Dinner is served."

Charlene was a very observant person. It's one of the reasons she had gotten where she was today. She decided that as much as she revered Bonnie and wanted to learn more. This dinner was meant to be intimate. She finally understood the inside joke. Only an idiot couldn't see it now. "Klaus, please forgive me but something has come up. I won't be able to join you all for dinner. Ms. Bennett it was lovely to meet you." Charlene rose to exit eyeing Marcel. Marcel was a fast study.

"Is it something you need my help with?" Marcel threw out casually. Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"If it's that important maybe we can postpone." Klaus ground out.

"Nooo." They both said in unison.

"Me and Marcel can handle it. Well although, we could probably use Elijah's expertise." Charlene added at the last minute. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Elijah looked at the Charlene confused.

"Well, of Course, Ms. Dubois. You know I am always willing to help." Klaus and Marcel eyed each other. Then looked between the witch and original. Charlene blushed. Bonnie sighed.

"So it looks like it's just you and me, Niklaus, how convenient." Bonnie said following the Chef into the dinning room. Klaus's face reddened.

"What are you three up to?" Klaus questioned after Bonnie was out of earshot. Charlene smiled and backed out of the room. Elijah clapped his brother on the back. Marcel stopped in front of his sire.

"You've been searching centuries for something that could be in our dinning room." Klaus blinked at his protégé. "Sometimes Nik, you're your own worst enemy."

-o0o-

Klaus sat watching the witch push asparagus around on her plate. Marcel's words rang in his head. He was overwrought with feelings he no longer wished to have. He couldn't compel himself to forget that he loved the woman sitting in front of him. The woman who wouldn't look at him and when she did it was with unadulterated hate. Pain throbbed in the core of him.

"Your presence is an act of war against my Empire." Klaus stated. Those green eyes fluttered up matching his.

"The Consortium is here to capture a fugitive. We have no designs on your precious little empire. Give me Radcliff and you will never see me again." Bonnie stabbed a piece of asparagus and put it in her mouth, chewing aggressively.

"I can't do that. She killed on my territory. I can't let that go, I also can't let slide a sentinel spy sneaking onto my turf." Bonnie sighed. Here eyes stretching to the sky. She didn't want to do this. He always did this.

"Why? Why can't you let it go, because it would make you look weak? True strength comes from doing what's right regardless of how it will make you look. You're such a child." Bonnie said dismissively.

"Really…Bonnie Bennett is lecturing me on keeping up with appearances. Is it not you who ended our relationship because you wanted to keep your good girl image intact." Klaus sneered at the witch.

"Oh please! We never had a relationship. We had sex, and bouts of your manipulation." Bonnie practically spat.

"Manipulation?" Klaus questioned. Infuriated that she would belittle the time they shared together.

"What do you call trying to make me jealous with Caroline?" Ghosts of adolescent pain surged in the upset witch.

"Trying to get your attention." Klaus stated truthfully. He had no desire to be with Caroline. He was trying to get a rise out of the witch who kept rejecting him.

"Whatever." Bonnie hurled. She didn't have time for his games.

"No. What?" Klaus said reading her face. She clearly had something to get off her chest. Good. So did he.

"Don't sit here and act like you didn't fuck her." Bonnie said dangerously low. Her magic was bouncing all around her. Klaus knew it was petty, but he liked seeing her affected. He wanted every drop of evidence that she once cared for him.

"I did. Up against a tree." Klaus said staring into those moss eyes. He thought he would enjoy her reaction, but when she flinched something broke inside him. He wasn't the bad guy. "We had broken up, remember? I remember your poignant five-line text message. You were rutting with Jeremy Gilbert at the time." It dawned on Bonnie. Her face was incredulous.

"You bastard. You slept with my best friend because I was sleeping with Jeremy." Bonnie threw down her utensils and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near her if she even had an inkling we were once together. Your closest friend, your sister, had no idea we had a year long relationship." Klaus barked at her. "But hey, at the time we were both free agents right." Klaus leaned back in his chair, satisfied with himself.

"Wrong, you don't sleep with my best friend." Bonnie shook her head picking up her fork. She was starving, and despite the host, the food was delicious.

"Or the toddler who cheated on you with a ghost and your replacement witch." Klaus added with a smile.

"You know what it doesn't matter. None of this matters. I'm here to negotiate the release of Ursula Radcliff into my custody. I assure you she will be punished." Bonnie said her voice calm.

_I don't matter_, Klaus thought. "That's right you're this badass sentinel now. Eminent class. You're all about doing what's right and your career, the modern woman." Klaus said matching her tone.

"Yep. I am, and you're all about your empire with your fancy castle, cars, and beautiful women, the predictable and ultimately traditional man." Bonnie chuckled to herself.

"Is it lonely Bonnie? I would ask after your family but…."Klaus said with faux concern. Deep down he was very concerned with who was loving Bonnie Bennett.

"Don't feel too bad for me Niklaus. I have a very attractive man I'm Interested in. Everyone can't have a harem. Speaking of. Hayley looks like she's doing well." Bonnie said cutting into the salmon.

"Little wolf? She is well." Klaus purred with innuendo. He took a bite from his plate. After a moment of silence he spoke. "Tell me about this man. What's his name? You can tell so much about a person from their name."

"Irfan." Bonnie said shortly. She wasn't giving out any last names.

"The Sorcerer. Brava, Bonnie. He has quite the legacy. He's illustrious class isn't he?" Klaus inquired. Bonnie was surprised he recognized the name. He must have excellent intelligence on all the Regional Assemblies, and the Grand Council.

"Yep, one step away from matchless." Bonnie said regarding the hybrid.

"At least your taste has improved since Gilbert. This sorcerer is your proverbial dream man. He's sure to boost your reputation in the magic world. Maybe he will be able to retain your affections." Klaus sniped. Bonnie glared at him again. Her temper rising.

"You're still a grade A asswhole. Go ahead paint me as some harpy. I am not all about my reputation. If I were I wouldn't have fell for you. Was I supposed to follow you around like a puppy? I was wasn't I? How long before you would have got bored and moved on?" Bonnie raged.

"I loved you. I was faithful while we were together and I tried to give you everything you wanted, but I wasn't good enough." Klaus threw back at her.

"I LOVED YOU TOO! I was broken when you went to New Orleans. Then you were somebody's daddy, and screwing my best friend. You destroyed me."

One minute Klaus was across the table the next moment his lips were devouring Bonnie's. The witch was amazed at the power of his tongue. He managed to put eight years of built up passion in his kiss. His hands roamed her body, one minute his fingers were rubbing at her hardened nipple, the next his hand was cupping her ass. At this moment they were deftly unbuttoning her jeans.

His hand skated around to her back then over her stomach until he slowly slid it into her pants. Using the heel of his hand he pressed against her wet center. She rolled her hips against the pressure, her mouth opening at the sensation, but no sound escaping. He nipped at the underside of her chin until she finally looked at him again.

He stared into her eyes and using a finger to push inside her moist heat. He had to hold her upright to keep her knees from giving away. He moved his digits in time with her hips, in and out, in and out, until his fingers were drenched. He smiled wickedly removing his hand.

Bonnie glared at him. She needed him now! In one swift move his pants and boxers were on the ground. Somehow her jeans were missing as well. She watched the hybrid sit. His cock at attention. He grabbed her by her hips and guided her over his lap.

She lowered herself unto him. She wanted to move but he stopped her. Klaus wanted to enjoy being inside of her again. Her walls clamped involuntarily all around him. She was keyed up. Her body wanted him as much as he wanted her. He held them still until the torture was unbearable.

He thrust up into her, putting everything he felt for her in his hips. He thought of the rejection as he pushed into her. He thought of the frustration as he pulled back out. He thought of love they shared as he buried himself deep within. He thought of the trust as he slid out. He rocked into her everything he had every felt, and continued to feel.

Bonnie's head went to his shoulder as she rode the storm under her. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about the unbelievable pleasure and the complicated man giving it to her. She held onto him, grasping at her first love. Doubt crept into her mind but she quickly blocked it out. She wanted to feel this, needed to feel all of him. She needed to envelop him and make him hers again. So she rolled and wound on his lap until he was emptying himself inside her. Until neither one could deny what they felt for each other despite all the animosity and years apart. Then he flipped her over and fucked her on the dinning room table.

-o0o-

"Exemplary. Exemplary work Ms. Bennett." River said looking over Bonnie's notes. The Regional Assembly was packed today. Every Sentinel under Sonja Munoz's command was here stuffed into the tiny backroom of Sanctum.

"To have apprehended the rogue, and negotiated her release from Klaus is excellent work." Bonnie smiled. It was three days of "negotiating" with Klaus. She tried not to feel too bad about it. Klaus had released Ursula to the Consortium. She reported everything to the assembly except the part about her being spread eagle on his dinning room table. They knew they had a past affiliation. They didn't need to know everything.

"The Empire informed me that they are also open for peace talks." Bonnie said trying to not look at her cousin.

Lucy was smirking and nodding. "Hmm." She said eyeing her clearly relaxed cousin.

"Outstanding." Chien added, observing Bonnie. He too hid his amusement.

"As I stated in my report this mission would have not succeeded without the help of Pearlie May Bullock and Agnes Larue."

"The Consortium will extend their appreciation to both women." Irfan stated. "As we will now extend our commendations to you." Bonnie's eyes grew. She watched Commander Munoz stand.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett, on this 9th day of November, in the year 2014, I hereby advance your sentinel rank to prestigious class. Your work has been exceptional and your judgment unimpaired. May the goddess go with you sister witch. May your hand be swift, your mind be clear, and your heart be full. Rise and claim your station."

Bonnie rose from her seat with the eminent class sentinels. Lizard and Melissa touched her as she passed. Kai gave her thumbs up. A chair appeared beside Gretchen when she sat the blonde winked at her. Darius turned around from the stellar class seats and whispered, "Welcome to the big leagues." Bonnie rolled her eyes. The assembly had moved on to other topics. Bonnie grasped at the locket around her neck. Wondering what the person who gave it to her was doing.

-o0o-

"Why are movers taking away the dinning room table?" Stefan asked walking into Klaus's office. Klaus smiled to himself.

"Ewww." Hayley said. "I ate there this morning, you pig." Klaus snickered.

"I had it cleaned." Klaus said his legs landing on his new desk. Louis XIV owned this one.

"So we are at peace with the Consortium of Magi?" Marcel said his brow arched. Klaus sighed.

"For now." Marcel smiled shaking his head.

"I take it Ms. Bennett helped you with this decision." Elijah said looking out the window.

"Actually I suggested it." Klaus said taking out his sketchpad. Elijah rolled his eyes. _Here we go again._ Charlene smiled.

"Is big bad Niklaus Mikelason in wuv?" Charlene sang. Klaus pinned the witch with his stare and ignored her.

"Are you in some kind of relationship?" Hayley asked wiping the dust off a picture of Hope he had in his office.

"My personal life is just that…personal." Klaus quipped. Hayley huffed.

"I need to know if I should kill her if I ever see her in New Orleans." If looks could kill Hayley would be dead. Hayley gave just as much as she got.

"Fine and I don't want to hear another word from any of you. Bonnie and me are taking it slow, seeing where this will lead. I do not want to be a hindrance to her career so we are entering negotiations for peace. The end." Klaus said going back to his drawing.

"Whatever. Are we done here?" Hayley said hopping off the credenza. Klaus nodded.

"Brother, I leave for Amsterdam in the morning. I will call when I arrive." Elijah nodded to everyone in the room. He smiled at Charlene. She beamed back. Klaus, Marcel, and Stefan stared at the witch.

"What? My personal life is just that…personal." The young woman said rising from her seat by the fire. "Oh yeah, congrats boss. Don't be an idiot. And tell Bonnie congratulations on her promotion."

"Promotion?" Klaus said looking up from his sketching. "I heard through the grapevine your girl is P class now." Charlene said striding to the door. Klaus watched Charlene leave.

"So your dating a prestigious class sentinel? This isn't complicated." Marcel joked. He looked at Klaus's face. "What's wrong?" Klaus shook his head. Marcel pursed his lips.

"She didn't tell me." Old feelings of rejection swirled in the original's chest.

"She probably hasn't got around to telling you yet. Don't get in your head and push her away. You want this. You've wanted this for a long time. You got to be flexible." Marcel advised. Klaus nodded. Klaus glanced at Stefan who had a bewildered look on his face.

Stefan looked up at Klaus's curious face. "When did all this happen? When…How…since when are you in love with Bonnie Bennett?" Klaus chuckled.

"It's a long story my friend." Klaus said quietly.

"I'm going down to the café. You guys coming." Marcel said heading for the door. Stefan jumped up.

"Yeah I'm starving." Stefan said following Marcel. Klaus rose to follow to but his phone rang. He looked down at the screen.

"I'll catch up." He said tapping his code into the phone. "Hello."

"Oh my god! Bae, I just came from the assembly and guess what…" The doubts slowly faded away as Klaus listened to her voice. "I've been promoted to prestigious class!" Klaus laughed at her excitement.

"That's wonderful." He said sitting by the fire.

"I wish you were here." Bonnie said sobering.

Klaus smiled. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
